Giving you a chance
by SilentSoulThief71
Summary: Yugi's dad used to abuse Yugi until his mother Heba saved him. Now two years have passed and Yugi never speaks to anyone nor lets people in. What happens when Yami try's to get his new step brother to talk and try's to get Yugi to give him a chance? (I know I suck at summerys but the story's a lot better!)
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! LOL61 here and I just want to thank you for clicking on this story and reading it! I hope you all enjoy it. And for all thoughts who are reading my other Yugioh story "What have you done to my light?" I apoligize in advance I am having some writers block. That story was actually somthing I was doing off the top of my head and I might actually start it over. Unless if you guys want PM and help me with some ideas I would be glad to try my best to keep that story going...Yami! Wanna read the summery?  
Yami: if I must...Yugi live with his father Heba after Heba saved Yugi from his abisive father. After that Yugi remained silent and stopped trusting others. What happens when Heba Marrys Atem, a single father of a egotistical teenager Yami...HEY! Who can't help but feel interested in his new step brother Yugi. *glares at LOL*  
LOL: what?  
Yami: why am I the egotistical teenager?!  
LOL: I don't know? Yugi take it away!  
Yugi: LOL does NOT own Yugioh nor the characters!**

**Chapter 1: The news**

**Yugi's POV:**

I woke up from the dark and looked around my surroundings. I was In a hospital room and I could'nt move without feeling any pain. I looked at my arms and they were black mixed with purple, blue and yellow. It was like my real skin was'nt there. Tears stung the corner of eyes. I went to lay down only to have a shock of pain shoot through me. Once the pain subsided a bit I lay fully down, hearing the monitor beep. A tear fell down my cheek and they kept coming. I started to sob, I wanted to scream, but when I opened my mouth nothing came out. Tears silently fell, and I kept trying to scream but nothing happened. I layed down thinking on what happened before awaking in the hospital...

**-flashback-**

I thrown at the wall like a rag doll. Before I could look up at my attacker, a wooden bat hit me in the side. I gasps for, the bat kept coming down along with the hurtful words. Each hit was more violent with more rage than the last. I heard screaming from a distance. It was a silent echo, it was hard to hear because of the searing pain that was in my back. I layed there in pain. I heard faint footsteps and then a stinging pain in my back. The voice from earlier screamed in horror and the wooden bat continued once again. I looked up at the attacker before he could take the final blow only to see him. my Father.

**-end of flashback-**

I slowley put my hands to the stab injury on my back, ignoring the pain. My hand slid rubbed over the injury, as I predicted there was a long scar that reached from the bottom of my back to the top. I took a deep breath before sobbing again, for who knows how long. The door opened slightly and I looked at it terrified on who it might be. I relaxed greatly to find it was my mother Heba. Heba ran to me and embraced me tightly, never letting go.

"Everything is going to be alright.." She sobbed. I just hugged her back and at that very moment all my emotions drained from my very presence. Everything will never be okay ever again. And I had the scar to prove it.

**Present time Yugi's POV:**

I walked down the street aimlessly. Mom said she had some great news for me when I got home. I just nodded and went to school. Now, after a long day of being bullied and being told I was a freak, I was now walking home. When I opened the door to my house and set my book bag down on the couch I walked in the kitchen to see my mom. She turned aroung excitedly and gave me a hug.

"Well...I got good news as you can tell." I just stood there waiting for her to tell me. I never talked, I tried but nothing ever came out. I just quit trying. My mom inderstood and stopped trying to get me to talk, wich I was greatful for. I thought of what the news might be, she probably has another date and wants me to meet him or somthing. Heba walked up to me and placed her hands on my shoulders. she looked at me with all seriousness.

"Yugi, I'm engaged." WHAT!? I wanted to scream! I wanted to yell and tell her no! But when I tried nothing came out. I tried to show I was mad or somthing but my emotions hid away. she sighed and looked at me.

"Yugi, he has a son named Yami about your age. Trust me, you'll love them!" Heba said reassuringly. she smiled and patted my head.

"Your gonna meet them tomarrow night. I want you on your best behavior okay?" Heba said. I just nodded, inside I was exploding. I turned around and before I could head up the stairs My moms voice spoke up.

"Yugi, I only want whats best for you and I think this is it...you just have to trust me, and I know thats a lot to ask but please..." I walked upstairs before she could say anymore. My head hung low and I went upstairs. I walked in my room and looked around it. It was a big room. My mom thought it was best for me not to feel cluttered because of...old memories. The room was filled with many instruments. I loved playing music and I started to play a lot more after I stopped talking. I sat down at the piano and looked at the white keys. I placed my hands down on the keyboard and played a random tune. It was sad and slow. I began to think about my dad and the music started to be more hesitant and more fearful, being lost in my thought I started to think of my mom being engaged, turning the music into a more abrupt and evil pace then I thought of all the bullies at school, my soon to be step brother and step dad, and if he even lays a dangerous hand on my mom I would hurt him! I kept think about my life as the tune to the piano became threatening and evil. My thoughts brung me to when I was in the hospital...than to the time when I stopped talking. I looked down at my fingers to realze they were no longer playing a rough and dangerous tune, they played nothing. They silenced themselves and I sat there in silence...they stopped playing and they stopped...talking, just like I did. I covered my hands with my eyes and sobbed uncontrolably.

**Yami's POV:**

I walked home from school, everyone was saying goodbye to me...why? Well I announced that I was moving. My dad said we were, but he never said why. Let's say I was pretty popular at my Eastwood highschool. And me moving was a big deal, everyone bombarded me the whole day, honestly, it was pretty annoying. I waved by to them and walked In my house. It was the last day at Eastwood and my dad said he would explain to me why we were moving. I walked into the living room and sat down on the couch. My house was'nt the biggest one around but to me it was just fine. Such ashame we were moving out of it. My dad walked in and sat across from me. I flicked of the TV and looked at him waiting for a response.

"Okay, I don't know how to say this but son...the reason we're moving is because I-I'm getting married..." I sat there in shock looking at my dad.

"I know it's been hard since your mom died but, son we have to move on..." He said. My eyes still wide with shock I looked at him, as if he was the sorce of all my problems.

"Why!?" I spoke sternly. He took a deep breath.

"Her names Heba and she has a son about your age Yugi..." He avoided the question, I hate when he does that!

"Why!" This time I said through gritted teeth.

"Yami...I know it's hard but please listen." I stood up abruptly and walked to my room. I looked at my small room. Sitting by my bed was a guitar. I looked at it sadly and remembered my mom. She loved us no matter what. When I was little she taught me how to play guitar. Well only a little. After she pasted I never touched the thing. I love music, it makes me feel close to my mom. I gave a sad smile at the thought of my mother. I sat on my bed and looked aimlessly at the cieling. Maby I do need to let go and let my dad be happy. I can only hope things will look up from now on...

**A/N: I hoped you liked it I can't wait to write the next chapter! Please review!  
LOLOUT!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! I hope you enjoy this chapter and I can't wait to get started! Lets do this! Yami?  
Yami: LOL61 does NOT own Yugioh if she did all hell would break loose.  
LOL61: for once I agree with you Yami**  
_

**Yami's POV:**

It was the night that I was going to meet my step brother, Yugi. I looked in the mirror at my reflection. I wore a long sleeved dark red button up shirt with a black vest and black dress pants. I was brushing my hair in the mirror and brushed my teeth. I was about to go out the door only to meet my Dad.

"Oh Uhh...hey dad..." I said awkwardly.

"Look umm, Yami. I don't want you to do this if your not ready-"

"No!" I inturrupted "I'm ready. I just was'nt expecting you to get married out of the know...but I just want you to be happy..." I said confidently. My smiled and patted on my shoulder.

"Thank you, come on lets get going." He said, I walked downstairs with him and out the door. We got in the car and drove off. The car ride was silent. I looked at my dad.

"So do you know anything about Yugi?" He glanced at me before speaking.

"Well, actually he's pretty silent. Poor kids been through a lot. So much not even Heba's ready to tell me about." He replied.

"Oh...so he's not the talkative type?" I asked with uncertainty.

"Yep. He also likes music. He can play about any instrument." My dad said looking at me. I looked at him with disbelief. We pulled up to the driveway and my mouth nearly fell to the floor. There was a mansion sitting on top of the hill my dad let out a slight chuckle.

"That was the same reaction I had when Heba brung me here." I looked back at him eyes still wide. He got out of the car and looked at me through the window.

"Well are you gonna sit there or are you comin?" He inturrupted my thoughts and I got out of the car, starting to feel slightly out of place. Once we made it to the front door dad knocked and the door opened. There standing at the door was and women who I believed name was Heba. (A/N: Heba is a girl in this series I am sorry for any confusion.) she was wearing a long sleeved Egyptian styled dress. She had long black hair with purple tips and blonde bangs like mine and my dad's.

"Hello Atem! This might be Yami!" I smiled and held out my hand.

"It's nice to mee-" before I could finish my hand was grabbed and pulled towards Heba and she wrapped her arms around me nearly suffocating me.

"Well is'nt he so handsome! He's got your looks, Atem." I saw my dad hold in a laugh I pouted at him. He smiled playfully and shrugged his shoulders. I was finally released and Haba smiled at me again.

"Well don't just stand there! Come and see your new home!" She said before pulling us inside. She's exciting I'll give her that. I looked around the house still amazed at how big the place was.

"Oh and wait until you meet Yugi. He's upstairs I'll go get him." She said before heading upstairs. My heart raced faster at the thought of meet my step brother. Heba dissapeared as she walked up the stairs.

**Yugi's POV:**

I looked in the mirror. There staring back at me was a little boy with Tri-Colored hair and big amethyst eyes. My face showed no emotion or any expressions. The door opened and I turned to see my mom, Heba.

"Yugi, Yami and Atem are here to meet you. Come on down." She said encouragingly. I walked out the room and looked over the railings the see two men waiting at the entrence. One was tall and a older than the other clarify in that it was Atem, my step father. He had tan skin and a similar hair style as mine. The other one was about my age who looked almost identical to the older one except that he had paler skin. My mom came put her hand on my shoulder and looked at me.

"It's okay...don't be nervous, they don't bite." She smiled at me. I wanted to smile and laugh at her joke like a normal person would but I could'nt. I walked down the stairs with her and both of the men smiled at me. I hid behind my mother and she laughed at my behavior.

"Please excuse Yugi he's a little shy." She explained. She gently pulled out from behind her and I looked at the two. I wanted to show at least the tiniest bit of emotion to them, I tried so hard to but they just died down the second any traced of emotion came. I looked at my step brother and he just kept looking at me...it sorta made me uncomfortable. Atem and Heba were too busy talking to each other to notice Yami's stares.

"Well let's get going shall we." Heba announced before all of us headed out the door. We all got in my mothers car, I was stuck in the back with Yami while Heba and Atem were in the front. I shifted uncomfortably and looked away. Yami kept staring at me! Seriously what is his problem!?

**Yami's POV:**

I stared at Yugi, why was I so interested in him!? He just amazes me. How can anyone live without not even a smidge of emotion. I know there's at least some emotion in Yugi and I plan on bringing it out.

**A/N: sorry for the short chapter. Hope you liked it and I'm sorry for any confusion for Heba's gender. Heba's a girl in this story. I hope you liked it!  
LOLOUT!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Chapter 3 of the story before I start rambling on Lets start.  
Yami: LOL61 does not own Yugioh.**  
—

**Yami's POV:**

We were all eating at a nice reasturaunt, getting to know each other. Heba was actually a great person to be around with...Yugi well he was silent during the whole time. I looked over at him and he was eating his food In silence. I breathed in deeply feeling the awkward atmosphere around the two of us.

"So Yami I hear you like music?" Heba said catching my attention and surprisingly Yugi's.

"Uhhh yah. I play a little guitar, but that was a long while back." I replied. Heba's eyes blew up with light like she just solved all the problems in her life.

"Really? Yugi loves music too!" She said smiling Yugi looked at me and I saw a hint of annoyance in his eyes begging to come out. I held in a laugh and continued my meal. Later that night when we were done we headed back to Heba's house. She showed me my room wich was a normal sized room with cream colored walls. There was queen size bed with white sheets and pillows accompinied with a big brown blanket.

"It's plain and boring but once you fully move in it feel more like home trust me!" Heba said before she walked out of the room. I sat down on the bed and looked around the empty room. A loud shriek of thunder from outside the window made me jump. There was the sound of rain hitting my window. 'Glad we made it home before it rained.' I thought silently to myself. Another rippleing sound of thunder was heard bit this time it was accompinied by a loud thud. The sound came from next door and my curiosity got the best of me. I walked to the room silently, Trying not to make any noise. I cracked the door open a bit and peered through th crack. It was a big room filled with instruments and had a bed next to a desk. The bed sheets were messed up as of somone were sleeping in the bed. I open the door fully thinking no one was in there. Once I stepped in I walked to the bed and looked at the side only to see wide amethyst eyes. Inside his eyes was a hint of terror. I bent down to Yugi's level and looked at him.

"Are you okay?" I asked uncertain if I shoul've. In his eyes there was another emotion that held curiosity. As if he was curious why I asked him the question. He remained silent and I let out a small chuckle.

"C'mon lets get ya to bed." I said reaching out my hand. He hestaintly took it, his face still holding the emotionless expression. Once we were standing another crackle of thunder erupted and as if out of instinct, little Yugi ran to me a clung onto me for dear life. His face still looked emotionless but his eyes held a glint of terror. I felt bad for him so I wrapped my arms around him comforting him. He held onto me tighter as lightning errupted from the sky. I guided him to his bed and sat him down.

"Ya know my mom taught me a trick to help overcome my fear of thunderstorms. Wanna hear it?" I said to Yugi he looked at me and nodded.

"Ok, when ever you hear lightning, start counting until you hear the next lightning bolt. Whatever number you get, tells you how many miles to is away from you." I smiled at him seeing the terrified glint in his eyes soften into a more relaxed emotion.

"Just count whenever you get scared ok?" I told him like he was a child, when in actuality he was around my age. It was the way he looked that would make people believe he was a lot younger. I tucked him in and left the room after shutting off the lights and telling him goodnight.

**Yugi's POV:**

Yami left the room and the since then the room felt more empty. The loud sound of thunder startled me and I started to count inside my head. ' 5...' The sound of thunder inturrupted my thoughts and I realized I was less scared now knowing well at least thinking that the thunder was 5 miles away I was able to sleep that night, silently thanking Yami for his little trick.  
—

**Well there ya go chapter 3 and I am sorry for the short cruddy chapter. Hope you enjoyed please please please review! I love reading your reviews they are very supporting and make me want to update faster!  
**

**Yami: so what? You bribing your readers?  
**

**No! I'm just saying that I update faster when I get reviews... Oh and a side note if you want read my story filled with oneshots of Seto and my OC Raven! No ones reviewed on that story and I would really much like some feedback on if you like it or not and if I should continue...so yah read that and have a nice day.  
LOLOUT!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys chapter 4 here and last chapter some people said they would try to use the counting thing. How did it work out? (Does that sound stalkerish asking?) but anywho lets continue this story! I got the best idea for it!  
Yami: LOL61 does not own Yugioh**

**Normal POV:**

It was morning and little Yugi got out of bed and walked downstairs to get some breakfast. When he made it down halfway down the hallway till he heard a deep voice from behind him.

"Ya know the emotionless expression actually makes you look like a zombie in the morning." His soon to be step brother said. Yugi turned around and saw him standing in front of him with a smug look on his face. Oh how much Yugi wanted to glare at him and punch the look off his face. Yugi was actually shocked when Yami sighed and walked up to him.

"Look. I know you don't like me but it's not my fault your mom and my dad are getting married." He explained. Yugi was shocked but could'nt show it. How could he tell he hated him when he did'nt even give him a hint that he did? Yami smiled softly as he saw the spark in Yugi's eyes change from anger to confusion.

"You give more emotion than you know Yugi." He said softly to the smaller brother. Yugi wanted to yell and ask Yami what he meant, but he could'nt even if he tried. He walked past Yami to his room. He did'nt feel hungry anymore. He grabbed his cloathes for school. It was a white button up shirt and blue faded out jeans. He went to the bathroom and took off his Pajama shirt. He looked at himself in the mirror. He turned around and looked at his back, the painful memory coming back to him. There on his back was a long scar. Stretching from the bottom to the top of his back. After a while of staring he pulled on his shirt and changed into his jeans. He walked downstairs to be greeted by Atem, His mom and Yami. He walked to the table and picked at his food. He went to let out a sigh but could'nt. He was so aggravated by this that he wanted to scream but he could'nt. Yami saw this and when Heba and Atem left to put dishes away he put a reassuring hand on Yugi's shoulder. Yugi looked at him. He just smiled at him sadly. Yugi relaxed and stood up from the table.

"Heba! Atem me and Yami are going to school." Yami called out. Heba popped out and looked at Yami giving him a look. Yami looked at Heba confused, Atem just gave a knowing smirk.

"Are you forgetting somthing?" Heba tried to hold in a chuckle. Yami looked around and tried to remember of he forgot anything.

"Uhhhhh." He said dumbfoundly. Heba rolled her eyes playfully.

"Call me mom or step mother or somthing like that." Atem chuckled and Yami rolled his eyes.

"Ok mother." He said sarcasticly. Heba smiled as she walked to Yami and gave him a hug.

"Goodbye my children. Yami watch over Yugi, Yugi watch over Yami amd both be good." She said. She looked at Yugi. Yugi just walked out of the dining room without a single emotion running through his face. Heba looked worried and sighed deeply. Yami took notice on the situation. He felt pity on Heba. The mother was only trying to make Yugi happy. Yami felt a little mad at Yugi for causing her such pain, But then again Yugi had no say in his emotions and Yami felt worried for his step brother too. He walked out of the dining room after saying goodbye to his dad. The walk with Yugi was silent of course.

"So you like school?" Yami asked hoping to get a response. Nothing. 'Why do I even bother?' He asked himself. Yami looked at Yugi and saw a glint of horror in his eyes as they approached the school.

"It will be okay. No need to be scared." He said to Yugi reassuringly. Yugi just stood there with a blank expression and a glint of hopelessness in his eyes. It actually broke Yami's heart to see such expression in his eyes. They walked in the school entrence. Yugi walked to his class and Yami looked at his schedule. Yami walked down the hall. '211...212...213...214!' He counted the numbers and walked into room 214. He looked around the room and saw a familiar figure in the back. He smiled looking at Yugi writing in what looked like a sketch book. He curiously walked over and looked over Yugi's shoulder. He was amazed by the sketch. It was a beautiful landscape of a field.

"That's beautiful..." Yami breathed out. Yugi turned and saw Yami, a hint of panic in his eyes. But only this time it was a bigger spark then the rest. Yami saw this and looked In Wonder at the other. Yugi wanted to yell at him and glare and ask what was he doing here. But he could'nt no matter how hard he tried. Yami looked at Yugi before sitting down in the desk next to him smiling. Oh no. No way is he in the same class as him. A hint of annoyance sparked in his eyes and Yami chuckled. 'How can he tell what I'm feeling when I don't even show it?!' Yugi thought angrilly, his face still emotionless. Yami just looked up to the front of the room as the teacher walked in. Yugi did the same and the class started.

It was lunch time and Yugi was getting agitated but did'nt show it. Yami could read him like a book but how? He never showed any emotion heck he does'nt even speak! He walked to the maple tree in the school yard and sat down. He was relaxing peacefully until a group of duel monster players walked up to Yugi.

"Well of it is'nt our little pal." One of them said, Yugi looked at the. Emotionlessly but on the inside he was trembling with fear. They smiled smugly at him.

"Well looks like he has'nt learned his lesson to be scared of us yet huh? Well maybe we should teach him another lesson huh guys?" Another one said. They all made sounds of agreement and Yugi was scared. He wanted to scream and yell for help but noting came out nor showed them how terrified they were. Yami was looking for Yugi and went outside to look for him. When he saw a group of kids out by the tree he curiously walked over only to find Yugi. He looked at him and saw how mortified he was even though he did'nt show it. He clenched his fist and grit his teeth when one of the boy pushed Yugi. His body was consumed with rage as he walked to the group. Another boy punched Yugi in the stomach and Yami promised himself he would be the first to go. He tapped the kid on the shoulder and just as he turned around Yami punched him in the face.

"Stay away from my brother!" He said threateningly the group wimped out and they all ran.

"Cowards." Yami mummbled before going to Yugi's aid. Yugi pushed him away and he saw a glint of anger mixed with humiliation.

"Yugi...it's okay..." Yugi walked away before he could say anything. He was mad! 'Why did he do that! I can take care of myself! I've been through worse! I can handle the pain! I deserve it!' He stopped immediatly in his tracks after repeating what he just thought. In his mind the words echoed over and over. The words shifted around and it was no longer his voice say it. It was harsher more cruel and deeper. Yugi ran out as quick as possible. Not caring if Yami was close behind or not. Once he made it to the bathroom he ran to the sink and splashed water in his face hoping to erase the memories. He looked at his emotionless expression in the mirror. Why?! Why can't he just cry it out like everyone else!? Why Is he stuck like this. He stood there for what seemed like an eternity. His thoughts were disturbed by the bell ringing dismissing school. He cursed inside his head realizing he just spent the rest of the school period in the bathroom. He walked out of the school and headed home not caring that Yami was right behind him. Yami was worried for Yugi and wanted to they made it home Yugi walked up to his room without sound. And Yami was terrified to look In The small ones eyes and see...  
Nothing.

**Oh snap. Poor Yugi! What will happen? Well you have to read and find out! Hope you liked it and please review! Favorite or follow! And I'm also happy to have so many followers and reviews!  
LOLOUT!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys chapter five this is when things get interesting hope you enjoy.  
Disclaimer:I do NOT own Yugioh**

**No ones POV:**

The house was silent, both Atem and Heba went to work and the only ones there were Yami and Yugi. Yami was pacing the floor contemplating to see if he should go up and check on Yugi. After a while of arguing with himself he went up the stairs and went directly to Yugi's room. He knocked lightly before entering. Yugi shot up from his spot and looked at Yami. Yami looked at Yugi, hoping to find somthing in his eyes. He saw nothing. His heart broke into millions of pieces.

"Yugi..." He breathed out before rushing to him. He put his hands on the side of his arms holding him in place. Yami tried to squirm out of his grasp but Yami only held on tighter. Yugi stopped and looked down at Yami's hands. Yami kept his hold.

"Yugi...look at me." He pleaded. Yugi looked up at him and Yami was releaved to see a hint of anger and worry. He was so happy he pulled Yugi into a hug. Yugi was shocked and he wanted to show it. When they pulled away, Yami looked at him caringly.

"I thought I lost you." He said in a silent whisper. Yugi was taken back by the kindness Yami was giving him. A hint of greatfulness shined in his eyes. Yami smiled softly.

"No problem Yugi." Yami replied, knowing Yugi was trying to say thank you. Yugi surprised himself and Yami when he went and hugged Yami. After getting over the shock Yami hugged him back. Yugi wanted to let his feelings out then and there but he could'nt they were stuck, bottled up inside and buried within his mind behind bars and covered in chains. Senseing Yugi's struggle Yami held Yugi closer.

"It's okay." Yami said. Yugi pulled away from Yami and sat across the bed. Yami smiled and they sat there for a while in complete silence. Yugi hugged his knees and was in the corner of his bed. Yami was sitting there in deep thought. The awkward silence was in the air and both wanted to leave the awkward moment as soon as possible. But none of them had the guts to leave either of them. Yami got up and looked at Yugi.

"I'm hungry what about you?" Yugi stood up as Yami lead them both to the kitchen. They whipped up sandwitches sat down on the couch. After a while of watching TV and eating, Yami try's to start conversation.

"Soooo...I hear you like music?" Yami mentally slapped himself across the face. Yugi looked at him and nodded. Yami smiled and was glad to know he was getting somewhere.

"Whats your favorite instrument?" He asked another question. Yugi did two motions. One where it looked like he was playing the guitar and another where he was playing a piano. Yami got what he was saying and smiled.

"Piano and guitar huh?" Yugi nodded, his face still expressionless.

"Wanna play me somthing?" He asked. He smiled when he saw a hint of excitment in the boys eyes. But Yami was sad that the boy could'nt express his excitment. Yugi raced up the stairs with Yami following when they made it to his room he sat down at the big piano in his room. Yami smiled and sat next to him. Yugi put his fingers on the keys and started to play a joyful tune. As he was playing he thought of Yami and how nice he was. Yami smiled as he played.

"Your really good." Yami complimented when he finished. Yugi wanted to smile or say thank you, but he could'nt. the glint in his eyes turned to sarrow and Yami felt bad.

"Yugi?" Yami hestaintly asked. Yugi looked up, he knew Yami was about to ask a sensitive question by the sound of his voice.

"Why don't you talk?" Yami asked. Yugi was shocked by the question. He wanted to answer but no words were able to gather in his throat. Yugi looked away and Yami looked down regretting on asking. He knew he would'nt get an answer, heck the boy does'nt talk how was he supposed to answer. Yami's thoughts were inturrupted by the keys of the piano playing. He looked over and saw Yugi playing. The tune was no longer joyful. It was like he was listened carefully.

"Somthing bad happened to you? That's why it's hard to talk, you don't trust anyone." Yugi nodded and Yami gave a sad smile.

"Well, you can trust me. Don't worry." Yami said, putting a hand on Yugi's shoulder. Yugi was confused. Why was he doing this? There was an echo of the front door opening and closing and the sound of Heba.

"I'm home!" She said in a sing song voice. Yami and Yugi rushed downstairs to greet there mother.

"Hey mom." Yami said smiling at his step mother. She smiled and hugged him and Yugi.

"How was school?" She asked. Yami replied with a simple 'good' and Yugi still remained silent.

"Good. Well I'm gonna work on dinner okay?" She said as she walked to the kitchen. Yami looked at Yugi and smiled.

"Well wanna hang out?" He asked. Yugi nodded, and they headed up stairs. After a couple minutes, Yugi went to go check on how things are in the kitchen. Heba was'nt the best of cooks. He walked to the entrence of the kitchen only to hear Heba yelling. He peeked through to see she was on the phone. His curious ears picked up what she was saying.

"No! George! He is MY son you will not take him from me!" Heba yelled. Yugi's blood ran cold at the mention of that name. How? How did he find us? He was panicked he want to scream he wanted to hide. He wanted to yell for Yami and have him protect him. But he Could'nt. His feet were frozen in place. He backed away slowly from the door and ran up the steps. Yami heard Yugi run past his room so he went after him.

"Yugi?" He asked after knocking on Yugi's door. He tried to open the door but it was locked.

"Yugi...please open the door." He said continuing to knock on the door. Atem, who recently came home about half an hour later walked down the hallway and looked at his son.

"Whats wrong?" He asked worriedly looking at Yugi's bedroom door. Yami looked at his dad.

"I don't know, Yugi was fine a while ago and then he ran to his room." Yami explained. Atem smiled sadly.

"I'll go get Heba.." He said as he walked down the hall. Yami sighed and knocked the door lightly again.

"Yugi...Yugi please let me in." Yami sighed and sat by the door. Soon Heba walked upstairs and Yami stood up.

"Whats wrong?" She asked worriedly. Atem was no longer there and Yami guessed that he was finishing up dinner.

"Well Yugi went down to check on you about dinner and-" he was inturrupted by Heba.

"Wait. What?! Yugi went to check on me?" Heba said now worried that Yugi might have overheard her on the phone.

"Uhhh yeah." Yami said a little confused.

"Yami...why don't you go help your father with dinner ok?" Heba suggested. Yami hesitated, he did'nt want to leave Yugi but he went anyway. Once he was out of sight and hearing range, Heba sighed and started to speak to Yugi through the door.

"Yugi...I don't know what you heard but...I promise you, I won't let anything happen to you." A tear trickled down her cheek as she continued with a heavy breath.

"Y-you just have to trust me. I know it's a lot to ask but please please Yugi..." She was now whispering as if she were talking to herself. There was a click of the door and Yugi stood there emotionless.

In the kitchen Yami and his dad, Atem were cooking dinner.

"Do you think Yugi will be all right?" Yami asked, worried for his Step brother. Atem smiled reassuringly.

"I'm sure he will be fine. I'm just worried on what would cause him to lock himself in his room?" Atem asked curiously. The home phone beeped amd the messaging recording played.

"You have two voicemails from George." The recording said and then silenced itself with a beep. Yami blinked twice before looking at his dad.

"Who's George?" Yami said curiously. Atem rolled the dough with the pin a bit more violently then before.

"No one. I'm sure of it." He stated stubbornly. Yami smirked evilly. It was obvious his dad was jealous, even though he never met the guy.

"Oh I'm sure, because No one just sends two voicemails in one day to the same person. Who also happens to be the opposite gender of the other and is possibly single..." Yami tilted his head innocently at his dad who glared at him.

"I hate you..." He said plainly.

"How come I just know your lying..." Yami smiled sweetly at his dad. Atem sighed and continued rolling out the dough. The cooking was soon inturrupted by yet another voicemail. Atem growled and Yami chuckled.

"Seriously who is this guy? And what does he want with my Fiancé?" He groaned. Yami looked at the phone honestly curious as well. He rocked back and forth on his feet and Atem caught on.

"Ohhhh noooo. No no no no no." Yami groaned loudly.

"Awww c'mon ar'nt you the slightest bit curious?" Yami said waving his hands around. Atem bit his lip. If he did listen to the voicemails, Heba may find out and never trust him again. But if he did'nt, he might not be able to trust Heba. Atem gulped and walked over to the phone.

"Alright then..." Atem said uncertain. And before he could change his mind. His finger pressed the review voicemail button...

**OH MY GOODNESS CLIFF HANGER! Hoped you you liked it and PLEASE REVIEW!  
LOLOUT!**


End file.
